


Priority Message from Havarl

by tinyfierce



Series: Tessellate [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierce/pseuds/tinyfierce
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Jaal and Evfra have an idea of how to cheer Ryder up while on separate missions - though only one party remembers to lock the door.More comedy than smut, but all fun.





	Priority Message from Havarl

_**Anonymous asked:** For the JER triad: how do they deal with distance on missions?_

* * *

“Pathfinder. Commander Evfra requested that I alert him when you return to the ship.”   
  
Ryder rolled her shoulders as the airlock shut out the heat of Elaaden behind her. “Thanks, SAM. Queue him up on the holo.”

“He specified your secure channel,” the AI informed her, and a tiny ray of relief managed to pierce through her cloud of exhaustion. That it was on her private line meant that his call was personal, not business.

She couldn’t have taken any more business today.

“I’ll pick it up in my cabin,” she instructed as she shucked her cooling suit. “Let him know I’ll call in five?”   
  
“Yes, Pathfinder.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Ryder’s limbs ached with the effort of stripping, but she somehow managed and stepped into the shower. Seconds after hitting the panel, the water was at her temperature standard, and she rolled her forehead against the metal wall while letting the hot water and steam coax the grit from her skin. Her muscles were in similarly rough shape from the eight fucking thousand stairs that New Tuchanka boasted. Though, she thought dryly, she would rather run up and down every crooked, rusted stair in that place in full gear than have to get Morda to sign anything ever again.

She toweled off and pulled on the loosest civvies she had at hand before falling roughly onto her sofa with a groan. After downing a full glass of water like it was a beer, she reached for the tablet on her table and pulled up her secure line - the one reserved exclusively for Evfra and Jaal. SAM had granted access to the former relatively recently, citing the commander’s preference for encrypted communications.

Even her AI liked him, she thought with a smile as she waited for the patch-through. Finally, the vidscreen  _ blip _ ed, and a familiar face came into view.   
  
“Evfra,” she greeted. “Sorry to keep you waiting. How goes it?”

“Ryder.” He studied her face through the medium. “You look like your day went about as well as ours.”

Ryder snickered. It wasn’t a compliment - Evfra and Jaal were on Hvarl at the Forge, de-conditioning Roekaar recruits and reintegrating them into their families. There hadn’t been a day in the last week that Jaal hadn’t called her near tears. It wasn’t easy on Evfra, either; the metal walls of the capsule-style units that they were housed in made the blue of his skin look paler, though that might have been exhaustion.

“You look like shit too,” she countered. “Still hot, though.”   
  
He snorted, scar tugging at his smirk. “Good to see your spirits are up. Jaal was worried.”   
  
At his name, Ryder sighed. “Jaal. How’s he holding up?”   
  
“Seems fine, though you can ask him yourself.”   
  
The screen jostled as Evfra lifted it free, turning it away from his face -

\- and pointed the lens down toward his legs, where Ryder was treated to the sight of Jaal kneeling between his thighs with Evfra’s cock in his mouth. 

Ryder suddenly felt her strength returning, pulse jumped like she had just licked a live battery.

_ Hel-lo _ .   
  
She hit the key to lock her cabin doors, sitting upright to better press her thighs against one another.

“Jaal,” Evfra’s voice said, “say hello.”

Jaal’s throat flushed, and he averted his eyes as one hand took over for his mouth. “Really, Evfra, must you?”   
  
“Don’t play coy. This was your idea.” Evfra’s hand came into view, grasping Jaal’s chin to force him to look up at the vidscreen. “Now greet her so that you can get back to what you were doing.”

Jaal smiled, albeit sheepishly, and Ryder’s clit throbbed at seeing the wetness smeared across his lips. “Ah,  _ taoshay.  _ I hope your day went well.”   
  
“It just got a  _ lot _ better,” she said. “You look good doing that.”   
  
She caught her lip between her teeth as he returned his mouth to its earlier attentions, noting the way he shifted to better display the motions of his tongue. He knew damn well what seeing this did for her. They both did. They  _ both _ did, and she loved them for it.

Jaal moaned as Evfra hit the back of his throat, and the screen shook with Evfra’s chuckle. “You see,” the commander pointed out. “This is why we can’t do more here -  _ someone _ is too loud.”

“He can’t help it,” Ryder countered. “Your dick has that effect.”

“On you too.  _ In _ you, more like.”

Insistently warm,  Ryder tugged the drawstring around her waist loose and slid one hand across her stomach, fingering the upper band of her underwear. “I can take care of myself when I need to. And I’m  _ really  _ liking this. Though if you wanted to help me unwind…”

“Name it.”

“Let me get a good look at your cock now that he’s had a chance to work you up.”

Evfra nudged him off, though Jaal didn’t go far. His breaths came short and shallow, eyes flicking between the screen and Evfra’s exposed erection, glistening wet and deep blue in the artificial light. Evfra took himself in hand, the other briefly obscuring the camera as he adjusted his grip.

“This do?”   
  
“Perfect,” Ryder murmured, fingertips fully under the fabric across her crotch and teasing long, gentle strokes. “You can tell he loves doing that. Jaal, sweetheart, you want back on?”   
  
“I do,” Jaal breathed.   
  
“Tongue only,” she instructed, and that was all the permission he needed. It was exquisite, watching him lavish affection without enveloping Evfra in his mouth, hearing the stuttering breaths he was earning with every dip and curl. “Evfra, how’s he doing?"

“Well.” Evfra’s voice was strained. “But he moves around too much.”

“He’s enthusiastic.”   
  
“ _ I know. _ ”   
  
She spread her outer lips with her index and ring fingers, leaving the middle to trace light circles across her clit. “We can fix that, you know. Hold him still; his mouth has had enough of a break.”

Evfra’s hand braced the back of Jaal’s head, and Ryder bit back a moan as Evfra held him in place and pushed himself past Jaal’s flushed lips. 

“Don’t move,” he commanded, and Jaal was only too eager to obey. He barely moved a muscle as Evfra repeatedly thrust upward, and Ryder noted the way his hands tensed on Evfra’s thighs. Likely with the effort of resisting the urge to pull free and take Evfra in fully, she mused, and hummed appreciatively at his restraint.

“Jaal,” she asked. “Are you enjoying this?”

Evfra yanked him back, and Jaal drew in a sharp breath, glassy-eyed and  _ wanting _ .   
  
“Yes,” he murmured.

“You like it when Evfra fucks your mouth?”   
  
“ _ Always _ .”   
  
“Show me.”    
  
Confusion crept into the edges of his expression, and sharpness returned somewhat. “I… show you?”   
  
Evfra had caught on, however, and moved to nudge Jaal’s groin with the toes of one boot. “Take it out,” he explained. “Show her what this does to you.”   
  
Jaal groaned and leaned forward at the pressure, resting his forehead against Evfra’s thigh as he complied. A few fastenings later and he had his arousal in hand, hard and slick. It wasn’t a great angle - the screen was still casting from Evfra’s chest - but Ryder could catch glimpses and see the movements of his shoulder as he stroked himself slowly.

“ _ God, _ you look good,” she sighed, leaning back to better spread her legs. “Evfra, fuck him.”   
  
Another screen-shaking chuckle. “Understood,  _ Pathfinder _ .”    
  
Jaal took him down his throat in one long swallow, and Ryder hooked two fingers into herself with a moan. 

“ _ Skk _ \- ah,” Evfra managed, pulling out slowly and sliding all the way back in, holding Jaal in place at his hilt for a count of three. “ _ Jaal.” _   
  
Ryder could see Jaal’s stroking pace speed up as Evfra claimed his mouth, timing the movements of her own hand to match. “That looks so fucking good -”   
  
“ _ Again _ .”   
  
“Look at how he takes all of you in -”   
  
“Mmn.  _ Again. _ ”   
  
“Fuck, you two are so -”   
  
“ _ There. _ ”   
  
Jaal had set a steady rhythm, and Ryder couldn’t tell if the tremors on the screen were from the trembling of her own body or Evfra’s. God, she was  _ soaked _ , spread-legged on the sofa and hitching her breath with each inward thrust.   
  
“Where do you want me to finish,” Evfra growled. “Tell me or I’ll -”   
  
There was a clattering noise, and the screen went black.

Silence.

Panicked, Ryder immediately abandoned chasing her climax and pulled up the comm log. No errors, no interruptions from outside signals, no explanation. “SAM, what happened? Is someone scrambling the relay?”   
  
“The line was disconnected on Commander Evfra’s end,” SAM informed her. “Voluntarily.”

Ryder had long since given up any hangups associated with the AI being intimately privy to her sex life. 

She frowned, trying to puzzle out what had happened. Dropping the screen wouldn’t have hung it up, and he wasn’t the type to cut her off out of some odd denial dynamic, so why…?   
  
Not thirty seconds later, she had her answer. A message from Jaal appeared with a  _ blip _ , and she opened it immediately.    
  
Four words.

_ The mothers caught us. _

Ryder inhaled sharply and sat back. Oh,  _ shit _ . They were in the Forge, the place of pilgrimage for the Angara, the oldest and most sacred site for their culture and they had been  _ sexting. _

A second message arrived.

_ We are being lectured for behaving so in a holy place of learning. _

What immediately followed was an image, and Ryder’s hand flew to her mouth to stifle her laughter as it loaded. It was a somewhat blurred scene of Evfra being chastised by Sahuna as he sat in a chair, and he looked positively  _ dour.  _ Ryder had forgotten just how many of Jaal’s family were in the Resistance, and she realized that Evfra had more than likely trained them, armed them,  _ led them into battle _ \- only to be scolded like any of their other children.

Ryder scanned the photo over and over again, committing every detail to memory. That was going in an album someday, she swore, and as she copied it to her personal storage, another message popped up on her screen.

_ It seems he is officially part of the family now. _

Ryder laughed then, warmly and deeply and with a heart full of love for both of them. She could hear the happiness in Jaal’s tone even through text; Evfra had been adopted. Though in the weirdest possible way, she knew some part of his Angaran heart was pleased to be treated like family - even if the circumstances were spectacularly mortifying.

She closed the screen and wiped her hand off with a smile, already crafting some prize references to this to bring out in front of the Moshae to make them both squirm.


End file.
